Cronicas de una galaxia
by dragon titanico
Summary: esta historia se desarrolla en una lejana galaxia donde maquinas conocidas como Betas son usadas para la guerra crossover con B'T X
1. Chapter 1

Naruto las crónicas de una galaxia

Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío yo solo lo tomo prestado para hacer este fic

Explicación: un b't (beta) en una maquina pensante con forma de animal ya sea mitológico salvaje o domestico, al que se le da vida por medio de la sangre de su dueño .al cual se le llama donante

Todo había comenzado cuando un tal Uchiha Madara se apodero del poder el b't máximo el juubi llevando en caos y la destrucción por todo el planeta tierra, hasta que un valiente guerrero llamado Namikase Minato y su b't X (un Pegaso blanco) le hicieron frente

Fue una gran batalla de proporciones épicas tanto asi que la mitad de la tierra fue destruida y la otra mitad quedo inhabitable, muchos inocentes murieron a causa de aquel acontecimiento y los pocos sobrevivientes se mudaron a nuevos planetas, donde fueron esparcidos 9 discos que contenían la información necesaria para reconstruir al beta máximo, pero nosotros nos ubicaremos en uno que llamaron Konoha

De ese evento han pasado12 largos y aun que difíciles tranquilos años

Ahora vemos a un joven de unos doce años rubio, de ojos azules, con chaqueta naranja, pantalones del mismo color en lo que parece una tabla de surf haciendo piruetas pero en las dunas de un desierto

Tras de el otro joven de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, camiseta del mismo azul y un short blanco el cual trataba de pasar al chico rubio

En lo que parecía una carrera en la cual los dos iban muy parejos peleando por el primer puesto, el rubio dio un doble giro antes de elevarse en el aire completando en este otros dos pero al descender simplemente su tabla a se partió por la mitad mandando al rubio al suelo, por otra parte el pelinegro paso como si nada solo para decirle

-eso le pasa a un perdedor cuando intenta lucirse- para luego dejarlo atrás y dirigirse a la meta

-maldita sea –mal dijo el rubio mientras miraba su partida tabla y se ponía en pie-maldita suerte-mal dijo mientras pateaba la arena-maldita…-se detuvo en seco y no por el hecho de que en la meta el joven pelinegro se estaba besuqueando con cierta pelirosa que al rubio le gustaba

El hecho era mas simple su pie había chocado contra algo que no debía estar ahí, asi que simplemente se sentó en el suelo preguntándose que le dolía mas si el hecho de que la peli rosa estuviera besuqueándose con el pelinegro o su pie

-Na…Na…Naruto-dijo tras de el una joven peliazul con chaqueta blanca, pantalón azul y ojos color perla

-descuida Hinata estoy bien- respondió el joven mientras que se pina en pie- solo un poco golpeado mi orgullo-dijo dando un paso pero el dolor lo hiso caer al suelo

-creo que tu pie esta roto- dijo la joven peli azul acercándose al rubio

- su pongo que por eso me duele-respondió el rubio dando un prolongado suspiro para luego sonreír ampliamente

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír con una herida asi?-cuestiono la joven peliazul un poco apenada

-simple, tu siempre me haces sonreirá no importa como me encuentre- respondió el rubio haciendo que la joven se sonrojara tanto que tuvo que darle la espalda al joven para que no la viera

-necesitaras llegar a casa, déjame ayudarte-dijo con pena la peliazul – b't Falcón ven-grito ella para llamar a su b't

Segundos más tarde un enorme halcón mecánico color plateado descendió junto de ellos elegantemente

-wow Hinata ya tienes un b't-dijo un atónito Naruto mientras observaba al enorme halcón plateado

-si Hinata es mi donante-confirmo el b't-y tu tienes un pie roto el –finalizo un tanto burlo el halcón

-necesito que me ayudes a llevarle a casa- pedía Hinata a su b't el cual le acerco el pico ala oreja para preguntarle

-¿ese es el chico del que me hablabas?- a lo que la joven solo asintió tímidamente-¿estas consiente de que Hiashi-sama no lo aprueba?-ella volvió a asentir tímidamente, el b't solo sonrió burlona mente pues como le gustaba desafiar al padre de su donante

El b't se acerco a Naruto para tomar lo de la chaqueta con su pico y subirlo a su lomo, una ves que su donante también había subido este emprendió el vuelo

Mientras tanto en la pista…

-no puedo creer que esa Hyuga tenga un b't y yo no- se quejaba la pelirosa

-tranquilízate Sakura –le ordeno el joven pelinegro

-pero Sasuke yo…-intento ella pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante

-dime ¿Qué asías anoche en la casa de ese Naruto?-indago el tal Sasuke un poco impaciente

-solo me asegure que mi novio no perdiera hoy con ese idiota-respondió la pelirosa recargándose en el pacho de su novio

-¿le hiciste algo a su tabla verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro a lo que su novia solo asintió- por eso es que te amo- Sasuke la dedico antes de besarla otra vez

Mientras tanto cerca del hogar de Naruto un enorme beta con forma de sapo luchaba ferozmente contra otro beta con forma de serpiente y al mismo tiempo tenis que esquivar los misiles de unos droides azules que montaban sobre lo que parecían ser gárgolas

La gran serpiente mecánica abrió su hocico donde comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía la cual disparo en forme de rayo láser, el beta sapo trato de evadirlo son embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido por lo que terminó en el suelo con un enorme agujero en la panza

-maestro Orochimaru, Jiraiya y beta Bunta han sido derrotados- anunció la enorme serpiente mecánica mientras en su cabeza apariencia un tipo con apariencia de mujer, pero por la forma de moverse se notaba que era un hombre

En el suelo junto a beta Bunta un viejo peliblanco, chaleco rojo, el tipo de nombre Orochimaru bajo de su beta para dirigirse donde estaba el viejo peliblanco tirado en el suelo, de su brazo emergió una serpiente la cual se transformo en una gran espada

-bien Jiraiya, esto demuestra que soy mejor que tu- hablo el tipo con aspecto de serpiente como si conociera al peliblanco de algún lado-ahora dame el disco y morirás rápida e indoloramente-

El viejo peliblanco volteo a ver a su destruido beta con tristeza antes de responder -no se donde esta en disco, y si lo supiera no te lo dirá-

-tan idiota como siempre- susurro el tipo con aspecto de serpiente antes de que su espada traspasara el pecho de Jiraiya varias beses

Mientras tanto en el lomo de beta Falcon

-Naruto- llamo la joven Hyuga al verlo como ido

-descuida Hinata-chan estoy bien- afirmo el rubio pero sin quitar la preocupación de su rostro- es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que ese viejo pervertido este bien- se le escapo al rubio ojiazul antes de morderse la lengua

-descuida Naruto, tu abuelo estará bien solo te ausentaste unas cuantas horas- respondió la joven peliazul dándole una sincera sonrisa, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que el también le estaba sonriendo, ella se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que tuvo que darle la espalda para que no la viera el rubio, por su parte beta Falcon no pudo suprimir una fuerte carcajada al ver la actitud de su donante

Y asi empieza esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío yo solo lo tomo prestado para hacer este fic

Explicación: un b't (beta) en una maquina pensante con forma de animal ya sea mitológico salvaje o domestico, al que se le da vida por medio de la sangre de su dueño .al cual se le llama donante

-vamos malditos idiotas busquen bien- ordenaba el tipo con cara de serpiente a los soldados que despedazaban el hogar de su ex compañero Jiraiya –debe haber alguna pista del paradero de Kushina y BT Kyubi-

-Orochimaru-sama encontramos algo- se acerco un soldado de armadura gris mecánica y parecía usar una mascara antigás

-te sigo- respondió el tipo de con cara de serpiente mientras se relamía los labios, para después seguir a su subordinado

Mientras tanto…

En el lomo de BT Falcon, el mencionado se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo gracias a las reacciones de su donante

-Hinata, mi casa no es por ahí- señalo el rubio dado que el rumbo que había tomado el BT de su amiga era hacia el lado contrario-¿no estarás tratando de secuestrarme?- inquirió un poco juguetón

-Naruto- intento la joven peliazul tan roja como una señal del transito

-esa hinchazón en tu pie no es normal, te llevaremos con un medico, tarado- insulto el BT esperando una reacción de su donante la cual fue esta

-¡no insultes a Naruto pichón mecánico!- exclamo ella muy enojada esta vez roja pero de coraje

El BT solo sonrió pues había comprobado que su donante tenia carácter, el cual solo salía a flote solo cuando se metían con "su Naruto", pero ya se encargaría el de sacarlo a floto por lo pronto a como se iba a divertir

En lo que quedaba del hogar de Jiraiya

-muy interesante- reconoció el tipo cara de serpiente cuando entro en el laboratorio subterráneo y se encontró con ese BT Pegaso casi completamente reparado –BT X, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió de manera torcida cuando recordó la forma en que ese BT y su ex donante le patearon el trasero- hoy pagaras lo que me hiciste, lastima que no estés consiente-

-Orochimaru tráelo aquí, quiero venganza- exclamo el BT serpiente desde fuera sabiendo lo que había encontrado su señor

-llévenselo a Manda, estará gustosa de su pequeño regalo- ordeno a unos de sus subordinados los cuales cargaron al BT con la intención de sacarlo- los demás sigan buscando-

Manda se ergio gustoso, abriendo sus grandes fauces tanto como pudo antes de lanzarse sobre el indefenso Pegaso con toda la intención de despedazarlo, sin embargo el BT serpiente estaba tan concentrado en destrozarlo que no noto el ligero brillo en los ojos del Pegaso, a escasos seis milímetros de ser despedazado simplemente desapareció de las fauces de la gran serpiente, esta se estrello en el suelo con dureza levantando una gruesa nube de polvo

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se pregunto el BT serpiente un poco aturdido del golpe que se dio

-¿me buscabas Manda?- Inquirió el BT Pegaso flotando a una prudente distancia de su atacante

-tienes agallas, un BT sin su donante no es nada- estipulo la serpiente mecánica con burla

-no necesito a mi donante para vencerte- respondió el BT Pegaso extendiendo sus alas, para luego envestir en empicada, sus alas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo se iluminaron en un tono dorado antes de impactar en el cuerpo de la serpiente BT X grito- alas brillantes-

La pequeña explosión llamo la atención de todos los invasores, el primero en salir fue el dueño del BT serpiente la cual se levantaba lentamente su cuerpo tenia daños de nivel mínimo dándose una sacudida mientras decía- eso es todo lo que tus alas brillantes pueden hacer-

-vamos hacerlo pedazos- se escucho la voz de Orochimaru en el lomo de su BT, este se lanzo a gran velocidad sobre su oponente, a pesar de estar volando a una altura prudente se vio en la necesidad de elevarse mas para eludir las fauces del BT serpiente

-la fuerza de un BT aumenta cuando su donante es su jinete- fue el pensamiento del BT Pegaso mientras evadía un chorro de acido escupido por la boca del BT serpiente, sin embargo cuando quiso hacer un movimiento se vio rodeado por esas gárgolas mecánicas y sus jinetes

Pronto se vio bajo una lluvia de misiles proporcionados por los colmillos del BT serpiente y las gárgolas que le acompañaban, en un acopio de fuerza una brillante luz de cinco colores rodeo el cuerpo del BT Pegaso destruyendo las armas con que era atacado

-¿eso es lo máximo que logra?- inquirió divertido el tipo con cara de víbora

-maestro Orochimaru al carecer de su donante BT X no es capas de llegar mas haya del 15 porciento de toda capacidad, he de señalar que de tener su donante la luz de cinco colores que uso pudo habernos matado- explico el BT serpiente antes de lanzarse de nuevo por el puesto que el gasto de energía lo había hecho descender

-mejor es eliminarlo ahora antes de que se vuelva un problema- razono el donante de la serpiente antes de que una lluvia de acido bañara el cuerpo del BT Pegaso seguido de otra ronda de misiles los cuales a pesar de no ser de alto nivel causaron gran daño debido al acido que había disminuido la resistencia de la armadura del BT Pegaso

-necesito encontrar a mi dónate o esto terminara muy mal- razono BT X mientras activaba su escáner rastreando el DNA de su donante

En un consultorio

Al rubio de nombre Naruto estaba chillando de dolor mientras un medico le aplicaba una especie de liquido verde sobre su hinchado pie, según el medico solo era una fuerte hinchazón causada por la patada que le había propinado a cierto objeto contundente que estaba en la pista de carreras

-¿doctor se recuperara?- inquirió la joven peliazul con preocupación por su amigo

-por supuesto, pero debes asegurarte que tu amigo no continúe golpeando extraños objetos o esto podría ser peor la próxima vez- respondió el medico a un concentrado en aplicar ese extraño liquido verde

De vuelta donde la batalla

-con que ahí esta- pensó El BT Pegaso que claramente había visto mejores días su armadura estaba muy cuarteada y varios componentes se asomaban por algunos agujeros de su blanca armadura, en un acopio de sus ultimas fuerzas realizo un ataque sónico que le dio el suficiente tiempo para escapar de sus agresores

-malditos inútiles síganle y tráiganme su cabeza- ordeno el donante de BT Manda

-pero maestro yo quiero- intento BT Manda

-lo lamento pero tenemos un asunto mas importante- dijo Orochimaru bajando de su BT para luego dirigirse al destruido hogar de Jiraiya- tenemos que encontrar pistas del BT Kyubi-

Unos instantes más tarde

-muy interesante- pensaba Orochimaru mientras observaba una fotografía donde aparecían cierto rubio de nombre Minato, cierto peliblanco que recién había asesinado, y una pelirrojo que tenían identificada como la donante del BT Kyubi que respondía al nombre de Kushina cargando a un pequeño niño rubio con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas

HOLA

Y con esto termina el capitulo de hoy gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios


End file.
